Lurking in the Shadows
by lilBlondi
Summary: After being incriminated by his own father why is Zuko still following the Avatar, even knowing it cannot restore his right to the throne? Who does he find himself trapped with and can they cooperate long enough to save themselves?
1. The Blue Spirit

Lurking In the Shadows

The Blue Spirit

A dark shape lurked in the midmorning shadows that lay across the rocky pass. Behind the painted blue mask golden eyes watched the small group of companions. Three were familiar: the Avatar and his Water Tribe tagalongs. The other five weren't so distinguishable: a man with beastly black hair led the way while strumming along on his instrument while a pudgy man in pink walked alongside, beating out the rhythm with a set of drums. Next in line came a woman accompanying the duo with a small flute followed lastly by a younger pair dancing to the trio of music. Of course, the hardest to miss of the entire procession of misfits was the two-ton bison companied by a chattering lemur on its back.

The figure watched the group from behind, wondering what they were doing on the ground. Normally he could look up and see the familiar white speck in the sky and see that once again he had just missed the trail of the young airbender. Not far behind he could see a tendril of smoke rising into the sky to blend with the small clouds roaming the blue expanse. The Fire Nation soldiers, they were hot on the trail of the group.

"Look! Someone's making a big camp fire!" The pudgy man with the drums observed, pointing to the same trail of smoke that Zuko had been watching.

"That's not a campfire," the Water Tribe boy insisted. Zuko faintly remembered the Avatar calling him by name, Sokka. That was it.

"Into the cave, everyone!" The girl shouted as the rumble of the tanks began to shake the ground beneath their feet. Her name he knew; it was Katara. She was the defiant one he'd had a run in with over that stupid waterbending scroll and her necklace. He could still remember the way his arms draped over her shoulders as he whispered in her ear by the river. The look on her face: such raw anger and utter defiance, almost self-assured cockiness. He remembered the shock of her words. _"Go jump in the river!" _No one had stood up to him before, at least, not like that. It had caught him off guard to see her so angry, full aware of the danger she was in, facing a fire bender. Sure, her goon of a brother had attacked him too, but from what Zuko had seen, it was out of bone-headed foolishness, not true bravery.

All aside, though, the tanks were drawing nearer and the group had already disappeared into the depths of the cave. Glancing again at the tanks, which were now rounding the corner of the pass, he made a spilt second decision and dove from the shadows and into the cave.

Seconds after he'd faded into the overhanging shadows of the cave he could feel the tanks rumbling at the entrance of the cave. Few words were exchanged between the soldiers and suddenly rocks began to fall. Like water falling from the sky, the roof of the cave began to collapse at the entrance. Fearing safety, Zuko fell farther into the cave and pressed against the wall. He was now too close to the group for comfort, they also watched on, horror evident in each face, as the rocks fell into the entrance of the cave.

It all went dark.

Pitch black.

A scream.

Light, dim light, someone had lit a torch. With the newfound source of light Zuko was again forced away from the group, pulling back to the newly created wall from only moments before. He watched on as the group slowly sorted themselves out. They had five torches, two hours each, the flute woman explained. The Water Tribe boy, Sokka, grabbed two of the torches on the ground, stuffing them into his belt while the Avatar picked up another. Not realizing they'd left one of the precious tools behind, they began to walk off.

Stalking off just out of the rim of light Zuko followed, glad to take along the forgotten torch. Decidedly, the prince removed his mask. There was no need for it really; it was dark.Even if he was found (which wasn't likely) the Avatar had seen the mask before and would surely recognize it.

Zuko masked his own footsteps, quiet as they were, with those of the heavy footfalls of the bonehead water tribe boy. Soon enough he fell into the pattern of steps and could take his mind off of the actual walking and began to let his mind wander. Why was he doing this, torturing himself this way? He didn't need the Avatar anymore. _My father no longer sees me as an exile. I'm a criminal_. Azula was out to capture him under their father's orders and now even the capture of the Avatar would not put him back in line for the throne. So why did he keep doing this? Was it lack of anything else to do? _My whole life since I was banished was about finding and taking the Avatar prisoner. Now that I no longer have use for him, why am I here?_ Maybe it was for a sense of normalcy. The Avatar had been his life for over two years and maybe he just kept after them because it was the only thing he knew away from his true home. Besides, what else did he have to do? He could get a job somewhere in the Earth Kingdom but somehow he knew that he'd be found out eventually. For lack of a better reason, Zuko decided it was because the companions had such a knack for avoiding the Fire Nation. He was a refugee of the Fire Nation now too, perhaps he could learn a thing or two from them.

Suddenly, Zuko was pulled from his thoughts at the mention of his name. It was the fool, Sokka, talking, "—Zuko guy. He's always following us around anyways. It would be just like that arrogant, blasted, Fire Nation, jerk to trap us in a labyrinth, a cursed labyrinth, at that." He determined, with a pointed glare at the grinning man with wild hair. He flung his arms in the air for emphasis, "next time we see him I'll wring his fire-bending neck." Zuko almost had to stifle a laugh. He had been right about that fool; pure blind fury was how he fought. He didn't have the same true courage as his sister, just the normal human instinct of self-preservation, nothing special about that.

And so the minutes drew on in a similar fashion. Sokka would complain, Katara would shut him up; the Avatar would make the best of it all, and the five others sung songs. Zuko followed. It wasn't long before the warrior got frustrated and began to draw a map. "We're just going to solve this thing like a puzzle," he insisted. So maybe the fool wasn't a stupid as Zuko originally thought, at the very least he appealed to normal logic.

With a newly drawn map the group continued their trek with Zuko in tow.

About an hour later, and starting on their second torch, the group finally got fed up with Sokka's nonsense. "Sokka, this is the tenth dead-end you've led us to!" The waterbender complained. He peered closer at the map as if there was some sort of unseen secret to the tunnels.

"It just doesn't make sense!" He whined, "we've been through here before!" In another show of his childish inability to control his emotions he threw the map into the air. The Avatar snatched it as it floated to the ground and looked at it himself. Sokka snatched it back. "There's only one explanation for this," he decided. Suddenly his expression grew grim. He fixed each of them in turn with a steady gaze. Zuko had to admit, though an idiot, the guy could create an atmosphere. "The tunnels are changing."

For a moment it seemed that the group was taking in what he said but then Katara objected. "The tunnels can't change Sokka, they're rock! Don't you even start to tell me some wild story about secret societies of earthbenders in a mountain, you just aren't reading the map right," she insisted. He looked ready to argue but swallowed whatever retort he had planned when she fixed him with a death glare. _If looks could kill…_ Zuko thought absently.

Without warning, a shrill cry echoed through the tunnel like the screech of steel on steel. All but Sokka covered their ears. Slowly, and with a look of stupefied disbelief, he turned and held the torch aloft in the direction of the ever approaching wail. Suddenly, everything happened at once. A flying creature emerged from the dark at top speed just missing the top of the warrior's head. Sokka, the idiot that he was, dropped the torch in surprise. The torch landed to one of the bison's feet and alighted the stark white fur. The bison let out a low rumbling roar and began to run about in pain, knocking against several of the walls as it did so. With horror, the group and Zuko watched as a low thundering sound, accompanied by a spray of pebbles, came from the ceiling. All at once the roof of the cave shook and began to fall in enormous chunks to the ground below.

On instinct Zuko ran to the right, out of the way of the falling debris. He watched as the Avatar blew the water tribe girl, who was in the middle of the barrage, in his direction while knocking the rest of the travelers to the left. For his own safety, the Avatar ran to the side closest to him, the left, leaving Katara and, unknowingly, Zuko as well, on the other side.

All at once the fall of rocks increased and before Zuko could draw a single breath the light of Sokka's torch had been cut off and the path was entirely closed.

Darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks _sooooooo_ much for reading! If yuo've read my profile I talked about how I'm not sure exactly where this is giong but I'm not by any means planning to turn it into a smut fest or mushy crap. I hope you like and I hope you keep reading! Drop me a review and tell me what you think. It'a always encouraging to hear readers' points of view, it gives one more initiative, you know? 


	2. In the Dark

In the Dark

Zuko sat quietly in the corner. He'd landed heavily, and quite unpleasantly, on his back after a rather large rock had come tumbling down far too close for comfort, causing him to jump backwards. Presently he lay motionless, not daring to move. He knew the girl must be somewhere nearby and wasn't sure how many of the others were on their side of the wall. He listened, ears perked for any sign of motion. It came, a small shuffling followed closely by the groan of the girl getting to her feet. He listened as she shuffled about in circles, never getting too far, evidently looking for something. She swore quietly under her breath.

"A torch, I need a blasted torch!" She hissed.

Suddenly, her shuffling stopped. She seemed to be standing perfectly still, he could no longer hear the small sound of breathing, where was she? Without meaning to Zuko shifted his weight only slightly on the ground and before he could register it he'd been hammered in the chest by a long tendril of water. So she could sense him in the dark almost as well as he could her. That was an unpleasant surprise.

"Who is it?" She called out from his left, only the slightest waver of fear in her voice. Zuko lay perfectly still, hoping she would think otherwise and assume she'd been hearing things. But the water had made contact with something, she knew he was there; she knew _where_ he was. All she didn't know was _who_.

"I said, who is it! I can hear you breathing," she insisted. Zuko could see no way around it. Like it or not, she would recognize his voice, regardless of how few times she'd heard it. With resignation he pulled forth the torch and struck it on the ground, not bothering to make a display of bending.

It was a moment before Katara registered the familiar face. She couldn't forget the scar, and those bright eyes.

Zuko gave her a moment to register. He didn't want to fight her, it wasn't the time or place and there was really no need for it but all the same once she'd regained composure she lashed out at him.

The first blow caught him off guard, a slash at the back of his leg. The second though, he was ready for. She aimed at his head and he ducked moving to the side and shooting a small trail of fire just in front of her face. Close enough to scare her but not enough to hurt her. She fell back clumsily, onto her back. He took the chance and planted two strong feet over her, one on either side of her waist, preventing from her the privilege of getting up. He aimed a strong fist at her face, not striking, just showing power. She wasn't about to get off easy, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"What-are-_you_-doing-here?" She spat, not seeming to realize that he was in control of the situation. "I should have known it was a dirty coward who locked us in here."

Suddenly, another memory of an encounter with the Water Tribe girl came flooding, so to speak, back. The North Pole, the Avatar, fighting. Yes, that was it, he remembered now. It was after he'd followed them through the caves into the heart of the village. She'd put up a good fight in that occasion too. Not to say that she didn't have a long way to go, he was still far better matched than her. One thing did stand out in his mind though, it was those eyes. So set and determined. They would have been inspiring if she wasn't just a Water Tribe peasant.

"Look, you," he seethed right back at her, "I don't want to be here any more than you or your little friends. I'm trapped; same as you are, so you could do both of us a favor and knock it off. I'd much rather get out of here than sit around fighting you for no relevant cause."

That got her to shut up. Her eyes narrowed. "The let me up," she growled. "I don't want to be here either."

In the midst of the short fight he'd forgotten the torch and left it lying on the ground several feet off. He stepped away from her and grabbed it off of the ground. She stood to her feet and ran her hands over her shirt, as if wiping away invisible dust. Suddenly, she looked up to him with the light.

"Give me the torch," she demanded, hand outstretched.

"Why would I do that?" Zuko wondered aloud, shifting weight so he could lean on the wall behind him and cross his arms.

"You don't need it! You're a firebender, or did that suddenly escape you?" She was right, he didn't need it. Zuko stopped, a little off guard, for the second time, this was beginning to be a bad habit. He'd give it to her but not without making her squirm first.

"Your fighting doesn't seem to have improved since last time," he observed casually, "have you been slacking off?" It struck a chord, he could tell the minutes his words hit her ears. Her brow furrowed. She didn't lower her hand.

"Give me the torch," she demanded again. She wasn't going to back down. If she didn't have the torch she'd have to follow him around to see and she desperately just wanted to leave him in the dust, or the dark.

"It would almost appear that the student is progressing faster than the teacher," he ventured. Another chord, a dissonant one, strung loudly. He could almost hear the tension begin to rise.

This time she said nothing, merely fixing him with a furious gaze. She knew it wasn't true; she was coming along far faster than Aang. She was his teacher after all. She knew it had to happen someday though; Aang would have to be better than her sometime if he wanted to defeat the Fire Lord, if he wanted any chance at all. The realization of it made her twitch.

Zuko almost wanted to laugh. Cruel as it was, it was rather amusing to watch the multitude of expressions and emotions wash over her face.

With emotion in check Katara finally trusted her voice to convey what she was trying to say without letting too much anger seep in. It wouldn't serve her any good to let him know he'd gotten to her. "If that's the way you want it then," she agreed. "We can stick together. Besides, it will give both of us a better chance of getting out."

Zuko's eyes widened, that wasn't what he'd planned on. He'd expected her to put up a fight, to try and prove him wrong, anything but _agree_. She still wanted the torch though; she wasn't going to give up that single luxury. With resignation he tossed it to her.

Katara was surprised, that wasn't what she'd expected. She'd thought he'd make her fight for it, beg for it, anything but _comply_. She caught it easily and held it close, as if it were the one comfort she had in the cold darkness.

"If you'd been more careful in the first place you wouldn't have to ask me for it now." Zuko commented dryly, talking almost as much to the wall as to the girl. She huffed to herself and began to walk on ahead. He wasn't sure what he was thinking but he grabbed her arm and pulled himself in front. "I'll lead," he explained. " You'll only get both of us lost."

Katara couldn't decide whether he was trying to be a gentleman or if he was just conceited. She decided it was more likely the latter. Being a prince and a firebender both he was probably just arrogant by nature. She pointed an icy glare at his back as if determined to wear a hole right through him.

Zuko felt a cold tingling on his back. She was staring at him through narrowed eyes, he could feel it. Nothing like being stared at felt quite as awkward. Something about having his back turned to this girl who hated him so much almost made him uneasy. It wasn't that he couldn't outmatch her if she tried anything; it was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Why do you hate Aang so much?" she wanted to know. It wasn't that she truly cared, she just didn't like the silence; it was unnerving. He kept walking.

"I don't," he answered bluntly. That was strange. Try as she might to weigh it down, interest began to well up in her mind. Something about the way he said it made her want to understand. She took a few quick steps to catch up with him and then looked up at the side of his face; he wouldn't return her gaze.

"Then why do you follow us around constantly, like some kind of animal?" He cringed. _Animal? What kind of analogy is that?_

"It's none of your business, _girl_." It was Katara's turn to twitch.

"Katara, my name is Katara." She offered. She didn't _want_ him to call her by name. She just wanted him to know, calling her "girl" bothered her somehow.

Zuko sighed. He really didn't care. He was tired, hungry, and just wanted to be alone. He couldn't help but to admit, though, that sticking together gave them a better chance of running into an exit.

Katara plodded ahead and turned to walk backwards in front of him. She hadn't noticed but he wasn't wearing his usual medley of armor; he was dressed like an Earth Nation boy. Two could play his game, she decided.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were just some Earth Nation peasant. Did all that useless armor get heavy, or what?" She teased mercilessly. It bothered him. She didn't have to say it to know. He was just a stuck up Fire Nation prince.

She waited for an answer but it didn't come.

"What, your mouth stop working? Or are you ashamed?" Zuko glowered ahead. This girl was _really_ getting on his nerves. Anything to get her to shut up at this point would be amazing. He could feel the beginning of a migraine coming on. He might as well tell her, it's not like it would matter anyway.

"If I explain, will you keep your mouth shut?" She looked as if contemplating the idea.

"It's a possibility" That was good enough for Zuko at the moment. If she didn't he could always just fry her to a crisp. _That's a lie._ He couldn't kill Zhou and he couldn't kill her either, no matter how much his head hurt.

_Where to start?_ He wondered to himself. He'd just have to get by with the bare minimum. "Two years ago my father banished me for speaking out and gave me _this_ in a duel," he explained, pointing to the scar on his face. "He told me I could only return with my honor if I caught the Avatar. Now he wants me prisoner because I've failed him. So now I'm a refugee of my own nation, hence the Earth Kingdom clothes." Short and to the point, she couldn't complain; he'd told her what she wanted to know.

Meanwhile the silence was held as Katara had fallen into the depth of thought._ I see now why he wanted to catch Aang so badly. His own _father_ gave him that scar? No wonder he's so messed up, having his own father do that to him. I loved my father so much until he went off to war. My mother too, I wonder what happened to his mother. _

For the first time, Zuko looked down at her. Apparently she'd found her way back from the front to his left side again. She was looking at the ground, not actually seeing where she was going. Jaw set and brow furrowed, _she must not be paying attention_, he figured. At least she was quiet.

Katara sighed, why did she have to ask? Now that she knew, try as she might, she couldn't hate him quite as much as before. It still didn't make up for everything he'd done though.

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted when a loud rumbling came from the right of the tunnel. Both of them winced as it grew steadily louder until the noise was a monstrous roar in their ears. All at once the side of the wall began to crumble to the ground, louder than ever before. For a second they shared a mutual thought.

_Not again._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks again! I'm trying really hard to stay on a pretty steady pace for updating. As I've mentioned before, I'm more of an artist so please forgive me if I don't update for weeks at a time. Also look forward to summer! I get a lot more done during that time since I've got mostly all day to do whatever I want! Yay! I'm so excited, aren't you? Once again, leave me a review! I'd like to hear what you think! Oh, yes, and before I forget, I can't quite tell if Zuko is teetering on OOC land, is he? If you leave me a review, be sure to mention that! 

_Special thanks to: _

**Rebirth of the Poenix** and **FirebenderKitty** for their reviews. Thank you!


	3. Thank You For the Music

Thanks for reading this far! Sorry it took so long to update! See here's how it goes: Over Memorial day weekend I was in TX to be at a cousin's High School graduation. when I came back it was the last days of school and I had to be studying and I didn't have time after school to write. So I got it done on Friday night (in time for the new episode!) and found to my dimay that I couldn't upload any documents! The server timed out on me every time I tried! But anyway, here it is, next chapter! Sorry that was so long, I had to defend myself!

* * *

Chapter 3: Thank You For the Music

The bellow of rocks groaning into each other rose to a deafening roar in mere seconds. Both the firebender and waterbender clamped palms tightly to their ears in a pathetic attempt to block out the sound, but to no avail. In one fateful blow the walls went tumbling down into neat chunks. Two opposite sides mirrored each other in effect as each seemed to simply melt into the ground. All at once there was silence—deathly silence. The two forced companions peered into the darkness beyond the tunnels. On instinct, the two backed up, nearing closer together, both facing the respective caverns in the walls.

Without knowing, both slid into fighting stance—Zuko in the steady form of a firebender and Katara in the graceful pose of a waterbender. Hands tensed, Zuko listened, waiting for the sound of movement. Whatever had happened there was something big, no, _two_ big somethings waiting for them. Suddenly he heard it. _It_ was the sound of enormous feet shuffling across the rough ground. At once, the two things appeared from both tunnels. Standing at least twice Zuko's own height on all fours were two massive badgermoles. At least, he thought that's what they were. He'd heard of them before and everything he'd heard was now proven true. The long snout and razor claws were present and accounted for. The small black, unblinking eyes were evident also, staring directly into his.

Zuko assessed the situation. Here he was, back to back with the waterbender girl, Katara, and facing off with a badgermole in the middle of a mountain labyrinth. Did he really want to fight these things? But if not...they might kill both of them. Chances were that a fight would ensue for sheer survival's sake. Knowing this Zuko fixed his gaze ahead on the eyes of the beast but aiming his voice to the girl.

"I hope you've made at least _some_ progress in fighting since our last duel," he challenged. "I don't want you slowing me down."

Katara scoffed, how like Zuko. "You're in for a real surprise." The beast facing off with Zuko attacked. A large crevice began to form in the floor of the cave where he stood. Quick reflexes saved him as he jumped to the side, away from danger. Katara, still facing the other way, heard the tremor but was convinced of his safety with the faint heat of fire warming the back of her neck. He'd attacked back. _Typical Zuko_, she thought to herself; he obviously didn't understand neutral Jing.

As Zuko evaded and dodged the attacks of the badgermole, Katara chose a rather inconvenient time to be caught in a reverie. She knew she'd heard about badgermoles before. She was sure that's what they were; she just didn't remember who told her about them and what they'd said. All at once realization came back to her. It had been the plump percussionist Moku who had been telling her stories of all the creatures they'd encountered. _"Those things are pretty dangerous; I'd much rather go see a giant night crawler. I have heard stories of them being subdued by song though, so we should be just fine, being musicians and all!"_ That was it! How could something so simple have escaped her?

In the midst of evading the boulders that kept rising from the ground beneath him, Zuko gave a small glance to Katara only to see her still standing in fighting stance, not having moved since the two earthbending beasts had entered. _What does she think she's doing!_

Without looking away, Katara shouted to the firebender, "Zuko! Stand still! Stop firing!" Though she didn't see it, Zuko gave her the most crazed of looks, his one eyebrow raised to where his hairline had grown since the absence of his ponytail and a look in his eyes that could have almost conveyed worry. Snapping back to reality, the former prince leapt from the spot where another boulder was about to emerge.

"What do you _mean_ stand still!" He hollered above the still thundering noise of earthbending.

"Just do as I say!" She yelled back, not once taking eyes from that of the enormous earthbending rodent before her. Zuko ignored her, he could just _stand still_. This thing was all over the place, boulders left and right!

Realizing that Zuko was perturbed with her warning, Katara proceeded anyway. She pressed two lips together firmly and from deep in her throat came a long, sweet and soft note. The sound carried slowly, beginning to reverberate off of the cavern walls and filled the immediate area with the single pitch.

Zuko blinked in bewilderment as the mole in front of him stopped, mid form, with one gigantic paw raised in the air. The beast cocked its head, blinked, put the paw down without a show of bending and watched as the single note began to form that of a melody.

Katara watched the effect take place. Both badgermoles had stopped in their tracks to watch her intently with beady black eyes. She continued and strung along a series of notes to go with the first, not knowing where she had gotten it from.

Slowly, as if undecided in the course of action, the two moles began to turn from their places and faced the newly formed apertures in the caves walls. Almost as one, the two retreated into the holes and behind them the earth once again rose up into the ceiling, leaving no evidence of their existence but a panting Zuko with his eyes on the Water Tribe girl.

Zuko's mind was spluttering and so he kept his lips firmly shut for fear that his mouth would follow the same example. Finally trusting his voice, Zuko spoke.

"That wasn't _quite_ what I'd had in mind." He admitted. Showing an unusual display of a lack of inhuman endurance, Zuko flopped to the ground. With legs splayed out, he rested a firm chin on crossed arms.

Katara smirked inwardly, not letting it show on the outside. She didn't entirely want to arise the burning pride of the firebender. She'd seen quite a display of that before. Weaving through a path of uprooted rocks, Katara made her way to Zuko's side of the tunnel and chose a boulder about ten feet away to sit upon. Close enough to seem willing and yet far enough to not seem too friendly.

"My, my, you sure tired out quickly." She commented dryly. "I would have thought that the _prince_ of the Fire Nation would have a little more of a…_spark_." The sarcasm was overly evident in her taunting tone and Zuko almost lost his cool but forced it down. He envisioned the candles at the meditating table in his room and took a steady breath. He exhaled slowly.

"Yes, and I noticed that you avoided an actual fight. Were you too scared to show off your _real_ techniques?" He shot back, this time allowing himself to look her in the eye with a confident smirk.

The waterbender shuddered. Something about that look was familiar. It struck her. That same smirk was the one adorning his face when they'd encountered at the river. His face had been so close then and she could see the familiar gleam in his golden eyes. The memory came flooding back to her in great waves, so to speak. She could vividly remember the way his arms had encircled her while she'd been tied to the tree, the way he whispered in her ear. Why was it making her blush! At the time he'd infuriated her, and with good reason. He'd stolen the last semblance of her mother and asked her to trade it for the Aang. Now the memory only brought unwanted color to her face. If Zuko had noticed, he didn't say anything.

The firebender watched as she fell off into thought and the smirk slid from his face. He was expecting a retort but she was long gone.

"I see you have your necklace back," Zuko commented dryly, interrupting her thoughts. All at once the blush faded from Katara's face and was replaced by a churning anger in her stomach. She swallowed it down just as quickly as it came. Zuko had been right; this was not the time or place to be fighting with _each other_. Right then, crazy as it was, they needed to work together.

"Come on. We aren't accomplishing anything just sitting here," she reminded him. With that said, she pulled herself off of the unnaturally occurring boulder and waited for him to stand as well. Zuko put a hand on a nearby rock and began to lift himself but winced in the process. Katara wondered briefly if he was injured but set it aside when he stood to his feet without further delay.

Katara reached for the discarded torch that was sitting a few yards away. It was burning faintly; they would run out of light soon. This wasn't a good sign. Zuko noticed and sighed. The waterbender looked over when she heard Zuko taking in a large breath and watched as he threw a fist in one powerful motion. A trail of fire shot from his fist and she could faintly feel the heat on her skin; it felt so soothing. For a moment the trail continued to flare but suddenly it looked as though he was willing it back towards himself. The trail of fire retreated to him, growing thicker as it did so, almost as if it was folding itself together. Finally, the fire was back at his hand, a large flame cracking at the tips of his knuckles.

Katara nodded, acknowledging the attempt at amity. She wasn't going to put out the torch though. It was her one comfort. She wasn't entirely sure why but she didn't want Zuko, former enemy by race and companion by circumstance, to control the light source.

Both nodded to each other and they began again to walk through the tunnels, never straying too far from each other but keeping a safe distance. Trust was yet to be earned by both benders. It would be a long night in these tunnels.

* * *

Be sure to leave this humble writer a review. Tell me what you think! I wanna know! Again, if you see OCC-ness dribbling in here please let me know and I'll be sure to be on guard for it next chapter! Thanks for waiting and I'll be sure to make the next chapter a longer one...I hope!

**Special Thanks:**

Reviewers: FirebenderKitty, Chou Hime, Rebirth of the Phoenix, and Rashaka

**Replys:**

Rashaka--Thanks soo much for noticing that blunder! I'll be sure to fix it as soon as I have the time!

Rebirth of the Poenix--Glad you think it's headed in the right direction! Encouragement is always appreciated!

Chou Hime--Thanks for the oppinion! I'm glad it's origional! I always end up submitting something I think is great only to find out it's been done before so I'm very happy!


	4. Gentle Fire and Grandpa Iroh

Wow, that was _really_ fast, huh? I kinda spent the whole day writing this (as well as singing along to "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson). Besides that, this is kinda a filler chapter. I mean, I didn't just use it to take up space, I planned to use this one. It's just that not much really _happens_, you know?Enough said, though, just go ahead and read.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gentle Fire and Grandpa Iroh

The moments came and went in equal silence. The pattern of walking was imprinted in the young waterbender's mind so that she could let her mind wander as she stared at the heels in front of her. Zuko was leading the way, just as he said he would. They hadn't yet come to a dead end but at the same time, hadn't yet seen a sign of an exit. Katara briefly wondered if Zuko really knew what he was doing. _Of course he doesn't. He knows as much about this tunnel as I do._

Unknowingly, Katara pulled out from behind the fire nation refugee and walked beside him, still a fair distance away. She knew she couldn't trust him; the only reason he was here was because he was following Aang. Then again, he had fought along side her before. Actually, he'd done all the fighting. Sure, it was her that eventually saved them both, she took great pride in knowing that he owed her in a sense, but he could have left her in the dust and fled. She mulled it over. He could have but he didn't, why? It wasn't for her, she knew as much. Maybe he thought she could still lead him to Aang, or perhaps it was his pride getting in his way?

Katara looked up at her companion, being on the right she could see his good eye, narrowed in concentration. _It's definitely his pride. _He wasn't paying her any mind so she continued to look. Suddenly her eyes fell to the fire at his hand. Something about it stirred in her. It was different than firebending she'd seen before. Always, firebending was used for torture, destruction, hate. Never before had she seen fire just sit harmlessly in it's master's control for a useful purpose. Fire had killed her mother; it destroyed Kyoshi Island as well as so many other towns; it followed on the heels of her and her friends without reprieve. Katara viciously shook her head. What he was doing was still in hate, even if indirectly. He was doing this for himself so he could continue to follow Aang.

From the corner of his eye Zuko could see the girl—Katara—looking at him. Again, he wondered why he was doing this. He could have just left her alone in the dark and with a waning torch. Why was he still leading her through this infuriating maze? It was his pride. It was always his pride. No matter how much he hated the Earth Kingdom or the Waterbenders he couldn't hate one person all on their own when they'd never done anything to deserve it. His pride wouldn't let him leave this girl alone in the caves, no matter how frustrating she was or how confused he was by her.

"Katara…" he began. After he'd said it he wasn't sure why he'd used her name. She'd told it to him before but he wasn't planning on using it aloud.

Again the color returned to Katara's face. Why did it bother her, him using her name like that? She'd been mad at him earlier, calling her _girl_ but somehow hearing her name was different.

"…why are you traveling with the Avatar?" he asked. It was a stupid question, irrelevant, and he knew it. He wanted to know, though, how she and the other boy had gotten caught up in the insanity.

Katara _hmphed_. "He came to our village not knowing about the war and you found him there. We didn't want to just let him go like that. I wouldn't even _be_ here if it wasn't for you."

Zuko remembered. He _had_ found the Avatar in the run down village. He'd taken the monk captive and he'd escaped along with Katara and the Water Tribe warrior. His free hand clenched, bringing back memories of Zhou and his taunting on the damage to the ship that the Avatar had left upon escaping.

"Who's the boy?" Zuko prodded, "your brother?"

Katara paused. How could he know that? "Yes, he is. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't." That was the dumbest excuse Katara had ever heard. It almost sounded like something Sokka would say. He always gave her short answers or changed the subject like that when she caught him in a tight spot. In a tight spot? The prince of the Fire Nation, Prince _Zuko_, in a tight spot? _Hah, that's almost funny._

Zuko had to admit to himself it had been mostly a wild guess. Something about them was similar though. It was their eyes, he decided. He'd seen that look of fury and determination in the boy back when they'd first seen each other in the South Pole. He'd seen the same look from Katara multiple times in the last few hours.

"Then I guess that means I'm allowed a question too? Who's the man you're always with? He's not your father so your grandfather, maybe?" Katara remembered the old man from the river who'd been with Zuko. He didn't look like much of a fighter; Katara wondered why Zuko kept him around except for possibly being family.

Zuko tried so hard to stifle the laughter but without his control it all burst forth. As much as he wanted to be cold around this girl he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be emotionless and show nothing to her except contempt. He couldn't stop though. It really wasn't all that funny but something about the notion of Uncle Iroh being his father's father forced out a good round of laughter from him.

As Zuko clutched his sides Katara blinked in bewilderment. She didn't think it was such a strange question but, then again, how could she know?

Finally calming himself, Zuko gave the thing closest to a smile Katara had ever seen from him before and replied, "He's my uncle." Such a simple answer for such a reaction, this young man was crazy; Katara was sure of it, or maybe bi-polar. Katara shook her head, setting it aside. She'd never understood firebenders before so why would she expect to now?

As they rounded another corner the tunnel seemed to come to and end. _Great_, Katara mused, _a dead end._ "It's a dead end," she pointed out to him aloud. She stared to turn back around the corner but stopped when Zuko stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the tunnel.

"It's not a dead end." He said simply. As he said it, Katara saw what he was looking at. At the end of the passage was a large round block that appeared almost to be a giant medallion. The stone was firmly rooted to the wall around it and intricate designs wove around the surface and onto the holding sides. "Do you think you could get water between the middle and the walls?" Zuko asked hopefully, giving the waterbender a sideways glance.

Katara nodded. "I think so," she confirmed.

"Go ahead." Cooperating, Katara popped open the flask of water at her waist and led a small trail of water forth. She gently pushed the water into the miniscule space between medallion and wall. With that accomplished she took a deep breath and let it all out, making a motion as if pushing her breath to the water. Instantly, the ice began to form around the edges. Once it was fully covered and frozen tight Katara looked to Zuko.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Zuko didn't offer an explanation but simply took fighting stance, squaring off his shoulders with the wall. He pulled back the hand in which he held the make-shift torch and let it fly forward in one swift motion. From that hand, similar to before, a long trail of fire shot forth. It pierced through the center of the rock and the very center began to glow with the heat. Also because of the fire, the edges of Katara's ice began to trickle away.

"Keep it frozen." Zuko ordered. Katara wasn't quite sure what was going on but figured any idea he had was better than anything. She obeyed and kept the ice frozen as it threatened to return to liquid.

Just as Zuko had hoped a small crack began to form at the top of the bolder between fire and ice. His mouth began to turn up at the edges with anticipation. At once the crack grew and spanned the entire boulder. A small tributary to the original sped off to the left side and reached its destination as well.

"Let go!" Zuko commanded. Katara did as she was told and Zuko pulled back as well. After a few seconds of silence the boulder gave an earsplitting groan and the three jagged portions fell to the ground, clattering together and booming on the ground.

Both firebender and waterbender were greeted again with a blackness that could only equal death.

"Well it's not an exit," Katara determined. Zuko sneered.

"No kidding." Katara stepped in first and gasped as the light of Zuko's fire, which had presently returned alongside that of the still fading torch, glowed along the contents of the room.

"It's a tomb."

* * *

Well there you have it, another chapter completed. As usual, please note any OCC-ness. Send me a review if you notice problems or just want to give an opinion. Encouragement is nice too! I could be evillike some people I know and say "I won'tupdate until I get such-and-such # of reviews" but, oh, no, I'm too nice for that. So be nice back and leave me some substance people!

**SpecialThanks:**

**Reviews**: Rebirth of the Phoenix and storm-of-insanity

**Faves: **demshia

**Replys:**

Rebirth of the Phoenix--Thanks _sooo _much for your continued support1 I really 'preciate it! I'm glad they don't seem too trusting, that was the one thing I ws afraid of in writing this but it seems to be working out alright.

A big thanks to all who read but mostly to all who've read _and_ reviewed. Love all of you!

Lynnia


	5. Oma and Shu

Okay, once again, sorry for the wait! Just to warn you all, the next few chapters (I think it'll be the next two chapters following this one) will be spaced at weekly intervals. Though, I may be able to write the next chapter by tomorrow night since I had originally planned to have them together. Anyway, I'll talk more after you read.

The fire at Zuko's hand flared and dimmed faster as his breath did the same. This wasn't just any labyrinth. He'd heard stories of the two Earth Kingdom villagers that had built the caves with their superior earthbending but had never taken a second notice, believing it to be a myth. Now that he was standing in the room where their bodies lay he was a little out of sorts. Was there really a curse?

Katara ran down the flight of decaying stone stairs before her, ignoring Zuko's calls from behind her. Below the entrance was a platform. On top of it rested two coffins; each, Katara presumed, holding a body. Hesitantly, Katara ran her fingers along the inscription of the base. It told a story. She didn't notice when Zuko came to stand behind her.

He listened, hardly breathing, lest she stop reading. He caught most of her words. It was the story of two lovers, torn apart by war, who learned earthbending to create the labyrinth they were currently wandering and how Omashu was created in their names: Oma and Shu. But as she spoke his mind began to drift.

_His mother laughed. She rolled up the scroll and set it beside her and looked to young Zuko in her lap. "—and that," she said, "is the story of The Little Firebender Who Cried Wolf-bat." Zuko _hmphed

"_Why didn't the townspeople listen to him?" he demanded, "he was telling the truth in the end!" _

"_Because," the Fire Lady explained somberly, "he wasn't telling the truth the first two times. Why would they have cause to trust him?" Zuko stood to his feet with crossed arms and peered into the courtyard pond._

"_That's why _I_ don't tell lies," he informed her proudly. His mother smiled._

"_And for that, I am _very_ proud of you, Zuko. I'll always be proud of you."_

A moment later he was pulled from his trance by Katara, more specifically, Katara's shoulder that struck his own when she pushed past him to gaze at the opposite wall. At first he didn't mind her, rubbing his shoulder crossly. When he heard her gasp though, he turned as well to be faced with two enormous statues. His jaw hung low. It was a great sculpture of the two lovers, Oma and Shu, kissing together.

"Love shines brightest…in the dark." She whispered. The torch went out. She stood, blinking. In her hand was the extinguished torch, still simmering with the last legs of its life. Behind her was Zuko, holding the only source of light remaining. At that moment both realized that Zuko's light wouldn't last forever either. He would only be able to hold it out so long, no matter how little exertion it took of his body.

"We need to find a way out of here…" Zuko murmured, expressing what both of them were thinking. Katara rubbed her temples impatiently. Suddenly, a crazy idea came to her, a _really _crazy idea. _No,_ she thought, _that's too out there. He'd never agree._ She voiced her opinion anyway.

"Okay, I have an idea." She said, getting Zuko's attention. "It's really nuts but just hear me out. I went along with your plan of getting in here and it worked so just trust me."

"I'll listen," he agreed. She caught the subtle hint. He didn't agree to trust her. Trust was still too much to ask. She couldn't blame him though, she wouldn't trust him if this was _his_ idea.

"Good enough.. Alright, so the legend says that you have to trust in love to get through this place, right? I mean, I don't love _you_ and I'm sure the feeling is mutual but there's also the sculpture of them kissing. I mean, it's just an idea, it might not work but as far as I'm concerned any idea is an idea."

"Well? Out with it." The prince prompted.

"Okay, okay, what I mean is…what if we kissed?"

Before I forget, sorry that this is so late! Again, hope for another chapter by midnight tomorrow (just to give myself some leeway). Hope for it but don't count _too_ heavily on it. Also, sorry it's so _short_! I didn't have much time to write today but i wanted to get something in today so i didn't feel bad about neglecting my readers! That's about it for today though!

**Special Thanks:**

**Reviews:** Rebirth of the Phoenix, Firebenderkitty, storm-of-insanity

**Replys:**

Rebirth of the Phoenix--haha, thanks for the review! When I first saw it I thought 'snarky Zuko? Did I write any snarky/sarcastic Zuko moments?' I finally went back and read it and went, "oh...right!". My brain must have been turned _wayyy_ off when I wrote the last chapter because I don't remember a thing! I had to re-read the whole thing so I could write this chapter!

--Lynnia


	6. A Crazy Idea

Well I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope it's fun to read! Much sarcasm and jibes at each other in this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Crazy Idea

Zuko blinked. Once, twice, third for a good measure. She looked serious but she was obviously joking, right? He tried so hard, _so_ hard. He really did. He just couldn't help himself. And so for the second time that evening he outright laughed.

Katara scowled. This was beginning to get old: him laughing at her. "Look you," she hissed, "all I'm saying is that—" He cut her off, holding a hand in the air from his position: hunched over and clutching his sides. He took a long breath and quickly recovered, quicker than the first time.

Zuko straightened up and fixed her with an arrogant glare. "You're kidding, of course." He insisted. The waterbender sighed and pinned her eyes shut, attempting to vent a small bit of her frustration.

"No…actually…I wasn't," she ground out between also clenched teeth. Zuko paused as if he wasn't sure he'd heard her and in a decisive moment, sat down with his back to the sculptures with crossed arms, having previously taken the time to light the torches set around the room. He _hmphed_ to himself. _No way. Absolutely not. As a last resort, maybe. If all else fails, maybe. But until then, no._ His thoughts leeked out into his speech as well as he sat against the wall with the girl still glaring down at him.

"I don't think so." He said. That was the end of that. Or at least, he thought it was.

"No, _I_ don't think so! Look, I know it's crazy but I'm not going to let you turn away _any_ chance that we have to get out of here, you understand?" Zuko looked away. He'd had just about enough of her shouting.

"Look, you're being loud," he growled. "I can't think." He put on the added effect of closing his eyes in what appeared to be deep concentration. He was concentrating all right, but not on finding another plan. _What if she's right? I can't just let any idea go by, it might be the only way. I won't know for sure unless I—_ He broke off his thoughts there. Enough was enough.

Katara tapped her foot, attempting to get on his nerves. He finally looked up. He was pleasurably agitated, his good eye was glowing with annoyance and his brows were knit together.

"Any brilliant ideas?" She taunted. He stood up and glanced around at the brightly burning torches.

"You know what?" He asked. "Fine. If that's what you want." He reached out and roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Woah—wait. Wai—!" He didn't listen. She was cut off in the middle of her protest with his lips on hers.

She'd asked for it. She brought it upon herself. She knew it. That was it, the end, she'd forced herself to have her first kiss with a firebender, the _prince_ of the firebenders. What would Sokka think? No, that didn't matter right now. _Why won't he stop!_ And just as she thought it, he did.

He didn't look at her. He didn't say anything. He just peered around the room to see if anything had changed. It hadn't. He let go of her shoulders and gave them a slight shove. With a loud groan he fell back and slid down the wall where he could sit again.

For a moment Katara stood frozen but then she decided she wasn't fond of that look on his face and stalked off to sulk by the inscriptions. It had felt nice—really nice. She wasn't about to admit it though. How stupid could she get? She'd practically _begged_ him to kiss her. Stupid, that's what she was, really stupid.

"You know," Zuko commented from the opposite wall. "You're really stupid." Sure she'd thought the same thing but hearing him say it too was just—. She whirled around.

"You can just—uough!" She wailed to the ceiling. "You are _unbearable_!" She informed him vehemently.

"So I've been told." He countered calmly. "I think you just wanted me to kiss you." He added, passively studying a nail.

She wanted to scream. She _really_ wanted to scream. She bit it back and swallowed to anger, intent on winning this match of wits. "Au contraire, I didn't _make_ you," she reminded him. Alright, that was a lie, she did. "I think you just _wanted_ to. You didn't get to before so you wanted to make up, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. What on earth was she talking about? "Oh please, indulge me, what exactly are you referring to?"

"Hmph, back at the river all that time ago. How sweet, wanting to take advantage of a girl who's tied to a tree. But you couldn't because all your goons and those pirates were around, right?"

Zuko snorted. "Keep dreaming, Katara." Oops, he'd done it again. He mentally slapped himself, wondering why he was so dumb.

"It's not a dream. This is a nightmare."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Well if it's any consolation, we still have the torches." Katara observed.

They went out and the two were sitting in the dark once again. Oh, the irony.

* * *

Yes yes, the irony of it all. I really couldn't resist. I just _couldn't_. But anyways, thanks as always for reading! Keep sending those reviews! Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot! I was planning on celebrating hitting the 500 hits mark in this chapter but I passed it...so I wanted to say, yay! 600 hits! But I passed it too...so here goes! YAY! 700 hits! I owe it to all of you! Thanks so much for your support and keep reading!

--Lynnia

**Special Thanks:**

**Reviews:** FirebenderKitty, Rebirth of the Pheonix,storm-of-insanity

**C2s: **Well, I don't know who added me to their C2 list but I figured I'd thank the anonymous people for adding me to "Fic That Doesn't Suck" and "Firey Waves and Icy Flames" I 'preciate it!

**Alerts: **i'm not going to list all the people who alerted the story, sorry, i too lazy! But I will say thank you for being dedicated! I love you all!

**Replys: **

storm-of-insanity: Thanks for noticing! I was thinking about it and just couldn't help putting it in once I'd thought about it!

Rebirth of the Pheonix: Haha! I'm so evil!

FirebenderKitty: Glad you liked!


	7. Idle Threats

(I've decided to include the review replys to the beggining so if you reviewed be sure to read!)

**Reviews: **Storm-of-insanity, FirebenderKitty, Rebirth of the Phoenix, ZUkoFlAmE, Lavendervalley

**Replys:**

FirebenderKitty: I'm glad you liked, thanks for reading!

Rebirth of the Phoenix: Thanks you soo much! I wanted to get it in there without having it be all fluff and unrealistic, don't get me wrong, I LOVE fluff but I was wanting this fic to be a bit more believable so I'm trying to be real about it. I think you'll like this chapter too!

storm-of-insanity: It was fun to write XD

ZUkoFlAmE: Here's your addition! I hope you like!

Lavendervalley: Nope, not the end, I'm still going!

Wow, chapter seven. I've come a long way from the beginning of this story! I wasn't planning on making it this long but it just keeps growing! I hope you all continue to enjoy this as much as i enjoy to continue writing it! Sorry this is a day late, I had a lot going on yesterday and never got around to writing it. I spent most of this afternoon polishing this up though so I hope you like! By the way, I watched the re-run of "The waterbending Scroll" today (it was on yesterday, I LOVE TIVO!) and it gave me the initiative to keep writing. I think it has to be my favorite episode, with the implied ZxK and the awesome Zuko kick-ass-ness. Anyway, enough of me talking, here's chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: Idle Threats 

Before Katara had the chance to think, the light was back. Zuko was still standing across the room from her, shaking his head in annoyance. Katara peered at the dark ceiling. She could have sworn she saw a glimmer of light in the dark just before he'd lit the fire. She shook her head. She was obviously just seeing spots from the torches.

Zuko called to her, not by name, and pointed to a tunnel that branched off from the tomb chamber. "We'd better keep moving," he suggested.

"Alright," Katara agreed and followed him out. As they walked down the tunnel, both were silent. They didn't bother each other, no jibes or taunts, just uncharacteristically quiet.

Katara ws the first to get fed up. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she half pleaded. "I _know_ it was a dumb idea and I'm sorry I made you go along with it. So stop sulking already, it's rather boring." Zuko shot her an exasperated look and sighed to himself.

"Whatever." Katara shook her head, how childish. She was about to open her mouth and tell him so but remembered who controlled the only light they had to go by. He did. It wouldn't be wise of her to set off her temper. From what she'd seen of him since they'd met, he certainly had one.

"Why are the three of you here anyway?" Zuko asked, attempting to break a silence that had grown awkward since their detour to the lovers' resting place.

"Well if you must know, we're headed to Omashu. We were planning on plying over these blasted mountains but _your_ navy stopped us." Katara informed him.

Zuko wasn't going to take this. "They weren't _my_ ships! _I_ couldn't have done anything about it if I wanted to!" He argued indignantly.

"Oh really?" Katara countered, "then who's been following us since we left the North Pole?"

Zuko seethed to himself. "If _you_ must know, a pompous idiot went over my head and took them over. I've been on my own since just before the battle at the North Pole." Oops, he shouldn't have said that. He knew that he said things he shouldn't when he was angry but he never learned to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't count the number of times he'd gotten himself in trouble with his temper and now he was just making himself look incompetent.

"Oh _really_?" Katara teased. "So _Prince _Zuko isn't as all-powerful as he seems?" Zuko growled in irritation. Instead of fighting back he shot a trail of fire just in front of her face. It wasn't meant to hurt her, just scare her a little. He didn't figure he'd get quite the reaction that he did.

She laughed. Served him right. Katara laughed long and hard. It was just great, Prince Zuko throwing a tantrum. It reminded her vaguely of a little boyback at home who'd thrown a temper tantrum during Sokka's "warrior lessons". He'd called Katara in to placate the boy, having no idea how to deal with children on his own. Here she was, navigating the tunnels of a cursed labyrinth with an almost grown boy showing the same signs of immature anger.

Zuko couldn't take it. He didn't do well to being laughed at and so he reached over and clamped a hand over her mouth. It only served to dull the sound a little. "Stop it, would you?" He snarled. She didn't. "I'll kiss you if you don't be quiet." She still didn't stop. Zuko took it as what he'd normally call "insolence" and moved closer. He didn't give idle threats. When she noticed that his face was far too close for comfort, Katara moved back a step only to collide with the stone wall. Soon he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. It was warmer than any normal person's was. She assumed that it was part of being a firebender but set the thought aside.

Instead of following through, Zuko changed his mind. He moved past her face to whisper in her ear, "I could kill you right now, you know that, don't you?" and allowed a finger to trail the edge of her neck to get his point across.

Katara shivered under his touch. His breath on her neck and his body so close was more than Katara could take. She'd never been like this with anyone and the feeling churned in her stomach. Without her permission her knees buckled and she allowed the wall to support her.

She was scared, Zuko assumed. She'd been high mantinence all night, but fear? Fear, he could work with. Toying with her like this, it made him feel powerful. It always did, just like when he would see the panic in the eyes of a crew member on his ship or a confident new recruit. This was different though. The sense of power was still there but there was something else. It was in his gut and turned his stomach in knots. He ignored it and assured himself that it was a simple lack of food. As he'd once told his uncle, he "wasn't meant to be a fugitive". The scarce meals had started to get to him. He wasn't weak, just spoiled.

Katara was a little scared but she calmed herself. It took a moment but she eventually trusted herself to speak. Before she took the chance of rooting his temper even further she looked for a means of avoiding the situation. There was none. Arms on either side of her barred any escape and he was physically much stronger than her and wouldn't be pushed off. Plus, there was the continual danger of his other hand that was glowing with fire just beside her shoulder. She wasn't eager to set that on herself. Remembering his comment she replied, "but you wouldn't."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, this was getting interesting but the churning he thought was hunger kept getting worse. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Of course, you've never killed anyone," she observed.

"How would you know?"

"I can just tell. Men who've killed have different eyes." Zuko accepted the answer and pulled away. When she hadlooked him in the eye his stomach leapt into his throat; he wasn't keen on feeling that again. He walked ahead and motioned for her to follow.

_Another disaster skirted._ Katara thought to herself.

* * *

Oh! Before I forget! 

**_Attention! IMPORTANT! Attention!_**

_I'm thinking of writing a sequal to this once I'm done! I'm not sure how many people would be interested so if you are please leave a review to tell me so! I don't want to write it if nobody's going to be interested in reading it so please tell me what you think!_

Man, I'm not fond of this ending but it's alright. Oh! It's not the end of the story, no no no! I just mean the end of the chapter! I have a lot to say in the way of thank-you's this chapter so I'll get right to the point after I say one thing: I _will_ be updating more than weekly now. I'm finished with Summer Gym so I have more time to write, thanks for sticking it out with me!

Thank you to everyone who's read this far! I owe every one of my hits to each of you! I'm so thankful to have passed the 1,000 hits mark and I hope to keep foraging on ahead! Please continue to support me, I love all of you soooooo much!

--Lynnia


	8. In Good Company

Wow, I've finally made it. It's been a long journey, if you will, to get to the end of this story! I'm glad its over, just to see it all completed but I'll also miss it. So, just as I promised, a sequel is in order! yes this is the part where you cheer to make me feel good Haha, sorry! But besides all that I'm going to let you get on reading and finish up my talking at the end.

* * *

Chapter 8: In Good Company

"Do you think Katara is alright?" Aang asked of the Water Tribe warrior. Sokka nodded in reply. He was worried too but no good would come from reassuring Aang's uncertainties.

"She can take care of herself Aang, she'll be just fine." Aang still wasn't convinced. They had been missing a torch since the rock slide and he dearly hoped that it had ended up on Katara's side of the accident. He didn't want to think about her wandering in the dark by herself. All the same, even if she had gotten it, that would mean she'd have only two hours to find her way out while they had far more time to navigate the tunnels. He wasn't sure, but just before they'd been split up; he had felt a sort of eerie sensation in the back of his mind: the kind that he got when they were being followed.

Wherever she was, he just hoped she was okay.

Katara was okay, though she wasn't exactly in what Aang or Sokka would consider good company. Zuko wasn't an easy guy to put up with and he certainly wasn't making it easy. With death threats and consistent bickering, Katara was starting to get mentally worn out. To top it off, all the walking was starting to get to her too. Her footsteps grew shorter and her legs were dragging. Zuko, on the other hand, looked as if he could keep it up forever, not a fault in his step was visible.

She groaned, just thinking about it reminded her of their encounter at the North Pole. When they were fighting there, whether or not he meant to, he had proved something to her. He'd proved that he wasn't just a show off. He could follow through and was just as good a fighter as he claimed to be.

Suddenly, Katara remembered what she'd thought she'd seen when the torches had went out in the lovers' chamber. "Uhm," she stuttered, "Zuko, could you do me a…well a favor?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, not taking the effort of shooting her a glance.

"Depends," he replied. Katara sighed. She might as well level with him. Nothing could come of arguing.

"Okay," she began, "this is going to sound crazy. You know when the lights went out before, in the tomb chamber?"

"As if I forgot," Zuko scoffed.

"Okay, good enough. Well, did you…notice anything before you did the whole…light thing again?" She asked. She was crazy. He'd tell her she was going nuts, she knew it already. No need to wait for a reply.

"Well…no. What should I have noticed?" He asked, being unusually cooperative. That was odd. Zuko, being a team-player and trying to work with her? Ridiculous, she really was crazy, she could see it herself.

"Well I thought I saw a light or something in the ceiling while it was dark. So I was wondering if you'd put the light out, just for a minute?"

Zuko sighed. Here was another one of her ideas. At least this one didn't involve anything…intimate. In resignation he agreed. "One thing: how do you know I won't just ditch you?"

"Well I don't I guess. But I'm willing to risk it." Zuko smirked.

"Okay, your mistake." The firebender did as he was told and the fire went out. Katara suddenly realized the absence of the heat and her cheeks grew cold. She waited. She knew that she'd seen something. It had to be a sign! She stood silently, waiting, listening. She couldn't hear Zuko leaving but that didn't mean much. He had stealth and could easily make a beeline without her knowing it.

All at once a bright glow illuminated the room. Katara looked up, bewildered. It was a massive amount of shining crystals imbedded into the cavern's ceiling. Anxiously she looked over. There he was. Zuko was right beside her and also marveling at the beauty. Who would have thought even he could appreciate something so magnificent? Regardless, the wheels in Katara's mind started spinning.

"This must be how the two lovers from the story found each other! These crystals must light up in the dark so they put out their lights and followed the crystals to each other!"

The next hour was long and tiresome but worth every minute in the hearts of the two companions.

It wasn't long before they'd found the exit of the cave and at first sight neither could bring themselves to believe that they'd actually made it. Katara, upon recognition of the expanse of blue sky, threw her arms in the air and spun in exhilarated circles. They'd spent the whole nights in the caves. It had been difficult, stressful, and embarrassing at times but they'd done it.

Katara turned to say something to Zuko, though she wasn't sure what. She knew that a 'thanks' was in order but she didn't know if she could bring herself to it. But her trouble was saved when she saw that he was already making his way down the path from the cave exit.

"You're leaving?" She asked simply.

"Why stay? I really don't want to be around when that fool of a brother of yours and the Avatar come along." He replied.

"Well…goodbye then."

"Don't bother, it won't be the last time, I'm sure." Katara sighed. He was just as much a mystery as ever, though he was right. It was certainly not the last they'd see of each other. She nodded in reply and let him go on his way.

When Aang, Sokka, Momo, Appa, and the musical nomads had escaped from the tunnels to find Katara was already safe and sound ahead of them much rejoicing ensued. She was first greeted by a reassuring hug from her brother and also by the boyish affection of the Avatar. Next in line came Momo with a good deal of chatter for her and the nomad Chong said a word or two as well. How nice it was to be surrounded by the people she cared about after a whole night with an impossible companion but the simple silence was something she'd miss, even if only for a moment. 

Soon after, the three original companions and their two animal traveling partners were on their way. Katara settled into her usual spot at the head of Appa's saddle and watched the mountains drift away behind them when she noticed something that she hadn't remembered having before. It was a piece of parchment tucked into her belt. Quietly she pulled it out so as not to draw the attention of the two boys. She had a feeling but…

_I haven't given up on the Avatar yet. I'll be waiting for you next time I catch up._

_--The **All Powerful**_ _Prince of the Fire Nation _

Katara grinned and read it once more. Sokka looked over, having been distracted from polishing his boomerang. "What's that?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," she insisted and tucked it away into her traveling pack. Sokka lifted an eyebrow but refrained from further questioning. It must have been some sort of weird girl thing.

Katara laughed. She had _no_ idea how he'd managed to get that to her but now that it was behind her she found it all rather funny.

She'd be interested to see him again next time. Not eager, but interested. Yet somehow, she couldn't wait.

* * *

Okay, so I was going to be lazy and not write out all the reviewers but I decided that since it was the last chapter that I'd put aside my personal…well, I don't know but I decided to put aside my usual laziness. So here's that Thank-you's

Thank you to everyone! Whenever I'm having a hard time going I come back and look at all my reviews and hits and say to myself 'how could you think of stopping you big dummy! All these people are cheerin' you on!' so that's what's got me this far.

By the way, I'm hoping to get the sequel started soon. I can't get right into it since I'm gonna be out of town until Saturday afternoon (we're just driving to Chicago so it's only three hours). But I'll be getting to work ASAP. I may even start writing this afternoon just to see what I can get pushed out. I'm just sort of refining my ideas for the next part, I don't know where I'm going to go with it for sure. Until then put me on your Author Alert list or just be looking for anything new in my profile, whatever suits you! Thanks to everyone for reading to the end of "Lurking in the Shadows". It's been a great adventure!

The Ever Grateful-

--Lynnia

**Special Thanks: **

Thanks to FirebenderKitty, PeaceLovingHippie and Wings, Animegirl040391, Rashaka, and soul of a fire dragon for leaving a review regarding the sequel! I really 'preciate it!

**Replys: **

Akiismarina: Thanks for the review and cookie! Fluff is good, yes?

Rebirth of a Phoenix: Thanks for always leaving me such nice long reviews! I really enjoy reading them! Yes, I was worried at first about Zuko since he's not exactly my favorite type of guy to write (don't get me wrong, I LOVE Zuko, he's just hard to get just right) but now that I'm through it's gotten easier to keep him in line but still manipulate the storyline. Ah yes, the "sly and dangerous" Zuko…insert fan-girly giggling here that gotta be my favorite part of him too and it's a lot of fun to write as well! I kinda miss it too! Emo Zuko gets kinda old. Well, we can just hope for some more kick-ass Zuko in the future! Oh my…--looks over reply—this is long…I better stop here.


End file.
